


Learning Curve

by Invulpis



Category: K-pop, 크나큰 | KNK (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, idol!verse, its lit just boys making out, non-au, slight fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invulpis/pseuds/Invulpis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heejun is very comfortable with Inseong, so when the older boy confesses his anxiety over having never actually kissed anyone, he finds himself very willing to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> (unbeta'd)  
> Cross-posted to AFF

"Ok. Um... How should we start this?"

"Well let's sit on the couch just to make sure we are comfortable-”

"-Oh yeah right of course"

This was the most nervous Heejun had ever seen the older boy. Inseong was putting up a mask of indifference but anyone who knew him as long as he had could see through the facade. The tips of his ears were already pink and he was lightly picking at a stray thread in his pants. His posture was upright and tight.  
Heejun considered that maybe Inseong had changed his mind, and didn't want to learn this sort of thing from him. But past the false confidence and slight uneasiness in his eyes there was determination. 

"Ok now what?"

Inseong faced him with hands balled on his thighs, one leg off the edge of the couch and the other folded partially under him. Heejun similarly faced him but with both of his legs crossed and on the cushions.

"I guess we can just start and see how you do?"

"Oh yeah ok that's cool"

Heejun wanted to snicker at the bravado that Inseong was putting up but he knew it would only make him more uneasy. He settled for inching forward on the seat until his knee came in contact with Inseong’s folded one. 

For once, Inseong looked uncomfortable with the close proximity. Ironic given how prone he was to being in everyone's personal space at all times but Heejun could admit this situation was a bit different. 

Heejun was determined to be as calm and collected about this as possible, if only to help reassure Inseong. His hyung was looking to him for advice and it was no time to be shaky himself.

"Ok, so want me to just go for it?"  
He asked, Leaning forward a bit and looking at Inseong. 

Inseong gulped and nodded stiffly in response, that determination still lit behind his eyes. With the affirmation Heejun let his eyes fall shut and he leaned forward.

A few slow inches later his lips made contact with dry, tightly pressed ones. He felt Inseong's quick exhale at the contact and gave him a moment to adjust, just staying there lightly pressed together.

When the other boy didn't make any move to bolt, Heejun settled for tilting his head a bit more to the right and pressing a little closer, slightly parting and pushing against still sealed lips. There wasn't much he could do with that stiffness, so Heejun moved one of his hands to Inseong's knee and lightly spoke against his mouth.

"Relax."

Inseong exhaled shakily through his nose and with the lightest of nods his mouth relaxed into something more plush and accessible.

Heejun moved their lips lightly together. This was already much better. Still not much, but better. He kissed the other boy's top lip, then bottom, alternating back and forth a few times before he finally felt the other moving too. It was a bit awkward and clumsy, but the reciprocation sent warm tendrils through his body. It had been a while since he got to indulge in this sort of thing too.

After a few more moments of light pressing and dragging, Heejun leaned away and opened his eyes in time to catch a droopy eyed Inseong just barely chase him before catching himself. That was pretty cute. 

"So how was that?"

"That's it?"

Heejun almost snorted, he couldn't help the small smile that played across his face however.

"No, but I wanted to stop before taking it up a notch, check in on you. Any questions?"

"Maybe. Are my eyes supposed to be closed like yours were?"

"Well yeah normally- wait. Were your eyes open the whole time?" 

The small pout was all the confirmation he needed.

Heejun brought a hand up, the one not still resting on Inseongs leg, to cover his snicker. He could just picture Inseong sitting there wide eyed and flushed while he kissed him; he was almost sad he missed it. Letting the small chuckles pass he patted Inseong's knee reassuringly.

"It's fine! You didn't know. And I don't know I guess some people like to do that anyways. It's just a little weird. No judgement!" He was determined not to let the small factor ruin Inseong's mood, he was supposed to be supportive.

"No, it was kind of distracting, and I kind of felt like I wanted to close them but I just wasn't sure. I'll do that next time."

Heejun nodded.

"That's a good idea. Also just a general tip, if you kind of feel like you want to do something while we are doing this, you should go for it. Even if I haven't done it yet. That's what most kissing is anyways. If it's weird or something I'll let you know."

Inseong nodded and leaned back towards him with eyes now closed. Heejun guessed it was time to move along.

He brought his mouth back to Inseong's and started back up similarly to where they ended. Inseong was quick to respond this time and Heejun could even feel him taking the initiative to press harder and closer. When he felt a hand creep up onto the one still sitting on the older boy's leg he figured he was ready to progress.

Heejun let his mouth part into the kisses more, semi locking them at the next connection, trying to take things a bit deeper. He felt Inseong twitch a bit, but ever the fast learner the other boy simply followed suit.

He felt a gleam of pride when they were able to fall into a comfortable rhythm, and couldn't help but lean more into the movements while sliding his uncovered hand around Inseong's neck, whose breath was becoming ragged and unpaced. With the next set of movements he took Inseong's lower lip between his own and sucked on it hard. The light gasp that followed gave him small shivers. 

Releasing the lip he leaned back just slightly to give them both some breathing space, and after a moment they were both reconnected again. Inseong, the enthusiastic learner he was, leaned more into him and copied his earlier actions, taking his lower lip into his own swollen mouth and sucking on it. Heejun held in the small moan threatening to crawl up his throat, that is until Inseong decided to take an intuitive and bit lightly into the trapped flesh before releasing it.

The little noise flushed Heejun through and through, slightly embarrassed to be more apparently enjoying this when he was supposed to be teaching Inseong. With that newfound determination to get something out of the boy, he leaned in more and swiped his tongue across his lower lip.  
As expected Inseong jolted a bit at the introduction of the muscle, but he didn't back off. He also didn't open his mouth however, and after a few more prods with no progress, Heejun settled on moving his hand out of the other boy's hair and around the bottom of his jaw to lightly thumb his mouth open. 

With the slightly forceful treatment he got a harsh gasp and Heejun let the hand resting now on Inseong's thigh massage and rub into the muscle before licking into his mouth. 

Inseong tasted like toothpaste and mouthwash and Heejun wasn't surprised he had prepared. Focusing on not overwhelming the other boy, Heejun lightly swiped at his tongue before retreating back into his own mouth, releasing Inseong's jaw and moving his hand back into his hair with a light tug. When he pulled apart again to take another breath he got maybe half a gasp in before lips reclaimed his. With the sudden movement their teeth clicked a bit together, but Heejun could hardly focus on that with large palms now gripping and sliding up his thighs as Inseong shuffled to lean a bit over him. 

That was fine, this was meant to be a learning experience and if Inseong wanted to take the reins so be it. Heejun would be lying to himself if he denied that the newfound assertiveness wasn't stirring him up even more.

Letting himself be kissed at Inseong's new, faster tempo, Heejun moved the hand sitting on the other boys knee behind him to support himself as he was angled back slightly. As he was doing this one of the palms on his own leg slid up his body to cup his face. This was more like it. He felt a wet pressure on his lips and opened up for Inseong. The other boy pushed in with too much saliva and too little finesse, but the feeling of his tongue sliding against his teeth and finally pushing against his own made that fine. 

The room was full of wet smacking sounds and the palm on his leg was gliding lightly up and down, leaving hot tingling in its wake.He was still being leaned backwards and he only stopped when his upper back hit the armrest.  
Inseong had moved with him and was now straddling his thighs and moving palms up over his chest and around the back of his neck. 

Heejun partially realized he may be getting a little too into it when the hot weight on top of him was making his insides squirm. Especially now that he was just registering the small gasps he was letting escape into Inseong’s mouth as his chest was groped through his shirt.  
He could feel the older boy breathing heavily as well, and delighted in the low moan he was rewarded when he sucked on his tongue. Heejun pulled them apart again for air but Inseong just moved his mouth to his jaw, lightly kissing and nipping his way over to and down his neck. How Inseong could go so long without stopping to breath for a moment was beyond him. He couldn’t complain though.

He himself was breathing hard even as he rolled his head to the side to make more room. Lost in the sensations, his mind still fuzzy, Heejun just barely noticed when a cold hand slipped under his shirt. The temperature shock was enough to jolt him out of his haze and recall what was going on, from the light sucking around his collar to the palm feeling up his chest. 

“Ah-yah. Wait wait wait-” Inseong detached quickly with a loud pop, immediately sitting up and looking at him, flushed but concerned.

“Sorry! Was I not supposed to-”

“No you were fine, more than fine! So fine.”

He blathered a little, taking in the red lips and messy hair he knew he caused on the other. He could only imagine what he looked like, likely even more of a mess. He looked down, still slightly embarrassed by how affected he was by the taller boy looming over him.

“It's just… Well this is a bit more then kissing-”

“Oh! I'm sorry! I just- ah.”

“No it's actually fine I just wanted to know… Do you want to keep going? How far?”

He had broken eye contact a bit ago, too red in the face to really look at Inseong, but when palms slid back up his chest he looked up to find the older boy looking down at him hungrily, biting his lip. It seemed like all the uncertainty that had manifested itself earlier had dissipated, the older boy looking no less intense and confident than he looked on stage. It sent a warm pulse down his spine.

To his excitement and near horror, the older boy leaned down to speak against his ear, breath still slightly strained. 

“That depends… How far will you let me? Are you willing to keep teaching me…. Heejun-ah?”

Just at the sound of his name he was nodding small and jerky before he even had time to register the question. As lips reattached to his, a hand ran up into his hair, and another started popping the buttons on his shirt, he couldn’t find any problem with that.

**Author's Note:**

> ..And thats all she wrote.  
>  Had to take a break from Seventeen to write some KNK bc theres not enough of it in the world. Also not enough Heeseong, and I just love their dynamic. Sorry if you are frustrated with the cut off but writing smut takes a lot out of me and I wanted this to be a little less draining~
> 
> Anyways! Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed it please let me know! Also, if you notice any grammatical errors/anyone seems OOC please let me know because I would like to improve as a writer. Thanks again for your time!


End file.
